


Tales of a Ramen Shop

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Sakura Hiden spoilers, blank period sasusaku is the best, kinda Sasuke Shinden spoilers, my english is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stories to #SSSnippetADay #ssmonth based on canon novels.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Team 7 is together again! Eating ramen like in the old days!"

"Naruto, you already said it 30 minutes ago. But i'm happy too."

"And the bastard is here with us after his 2 years of vacation ignoring us!"

"It wasn't a "vacation", idiot. It was my redemption journey, now I have an idea about my new goals. And I didn't ignore anybody, i just needed to stay away for while."

"Whatever but when that Kido guy pretended to be you, you didn't say anything until he kidnapped Sakura-chan! And you was there and left without say hi!"

"Sasuke-kun helped us there, and it's enough. Besides, I managed to face Kido."

"...I saw that, Sakura. The way you used your medical skills in the fight was interesting. Your technique was great."

"Oh? Y-you watched it, Sasuke-kun? I mean, I saw you leaving but I didn't know how much you saw."

"Just the end, actually. I'm sorry I was late... If you want to talk more about what happened... He was interested in my eyes, right?"

"Yes, We can... Hm, go to my house? We can talk there..."

"Hm. Let's go then."

"HEY!!! I'M STILL HERE GUYS!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura having fans is based of Sakura Hiden canon novel.

"Are you sure about it, Sakura?"

"About what, Sasuke-kun? Eat ramen today when Naruto is out there in a mission? I know that is a weird decision but I kind of like here..."

"No, I'm talking about our wedding... In Tsukigakure. While we will be there for work."

"Sure, why not? All our friends are always leaving this village because someone need our help all the time, Naruto now is in his Hokage training and who knows when everybody will be free in the same day... We don't even know when we will be back from this long term mission. We still can invide all of them and wish luck that no Powerful God or whoever try to destroy the world in that day... Or at least I hope they will wait our wedding before kick us all and talk about their evil plan? I'm Hopeful."

"Aa. Hm. Sakura... Today some fans of yours followed me. They had some questions... About us..."

"Eh?! Oh no... WHAT did they ask you?"

"When we....I-They asked when we will have kids and how many."

"W-W-W-WHA... I????"

"Aa."

"And you said?"

"I asked if they want to see how cool my sharingan looks... Always works. One of them said it has a format of a cherry blossom."

"That's so embarrassing. Like that time when Naruto caught us training an-"

"Training."

"Yes, "training". I mean, it's started as a training! I had no idea i-it would happen!"

"..."

"What? Why are you so red, Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you... Do you want to leave this place and... You know, "train"?"

"Oh.... YEES!!!!! CHA!!! I-I mean, yeeeah why not!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Sasuke Retsuden when Sasuke say he is uncomfortable in take pictures, that's why their house has only few photos.

"Why you didn't take picture with us, bastard? Everybody was there!"

"I don't like photos."

"Ah, yeah, now I remember. That's why everybody of Team 7 has the same boring picture because THIS IDIOT HERE DO-"

"Naruto, stop screaming! We can't force Sasuke-kun to do something that makes him uncomfortable. And I like that picture. I have it in my work desk."

"Let's hope Sasuke's ugly face will not scare your patients OUCH! Sakura-chan, your boyfriend is trying to kill me! AGAIN!"

"Argh! I'm sooo naive, thinking I could eat normally here with you two. Of course not! Look, I don't care if you guys are the reincarnations of Asura and Indra, if you two don't stop... I swear..."

"...I didn't do anything.... Sakura."

"Holy shit, Sasuke is trying to seduce you!! Nice try, idiot, she will not fall for this bullshit! Right, Sakura-chan?"

"I-I..."

"Are you kidding me? Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"..."

"C'mon, guys! Stop staring each other like that! Gross! I hate my life."


	4. Chapter 4

"That meeting was..."

"A total bullshit. Here, Naruto, I said it to you. I can't believe in their audacity! They was there, mentioning every crime Sasuke-kun commited when he was 15 but they shut up in the moment Kakashi-sensei talked about Danzo and Tobirama crimes or when he mentioned what Orochimaru did to Sasuke-kun since he was 12."

"Sakura-chan, we need to do something! Sasuke left our village trying his best but Konoha council doesn't try to fix anything they had done. They don't want us to tell they was also responsable by Uchiha massacre and"

"We are here talking about it in a public place. Actually I don't care what they want us to do or not! Idiots!"

"YEAH! Oh, I almost forgot, the bastard birthday is in few weeks... It's his first birthday in the village after a long time. What we should do?"

"I was thinking in invide everybody to our house to a simple meeting to not make Sasuke-kun uncomfortable. Then I will make Sasuke-kun favorite recipes, we can buy everything after my work... I really REALLY hope none of you guys will break anything or there will be consequences."

"S-Sure! Anyway, I need to go. Kakashi-sensei is waiting for our training. Hey... Kakashi-sensei told me Sasuke poked your forehead before leave the village 2 years ago. He said that's really sweet and Sasuke said "thank you" in a very weird way. Then I told Sai about the forehead poke... Maaaybe I also talked about it to more people but it doesn't matter b"

"YOU WHAT?"


End file.
